


Fall of the moon princess

by SilverWolfDemonGirl



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Gen, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfDemonGirl/pseuds/SilverWolfDemonGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The imprisoned princess of the night reflects on the events that lead to her demise. One-shot, maybe a tad too poetic. Luna-centered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of the moon princess

The prison that holds her isn't a place. She herself isn't a pony. At least not anymore...

Bound by the most powerful spells, she floats like silvery mist, scattered and whole, awake and asleep..imprisoned in the very same symbol and source of her power and pride. Is she part of it? She is not sure. Her thoughts aren't clear. She can't feel her heart beat and emotions are difficult to grasp. Who is she? Who was she? Why does it hurt?

When was it? When did this sorrow and bitterness first start?

She didn't use to care. She felt pride holding such a great responsibility.

Raising the moon. Lighting up the stars. Making them shine and flicker like precious little gems. They hold the wishes and hopes of our beloved subjects, her big sister used to say. It is your duty to protect them from now on. Soothe their dreams, ease their worries and fears and help them face the difficulties of life.

Such wonderful duties were more than welcome when she became the princess of night. But most of all she loved seeing Celestia's grateful smiles. The sleepy, soft ones when she returned to the royal palace, leaving her post as guardian of the night to wake her up. The radiant ones, her sister emitted when she herself returned after a fulfilling day, impatient to recite her great feats to her. And of course the ones full of pride when Luna did the same.

Her big sister was indeed happier and more energetic these first few centuries after Luna relieved her of some of her royal duties. And that was enough for the young princess. Seeing her big sister smile was all she needed. The only reward she wanted for her hard work. Her smiles made her unbelievably happy.

She can not remember or pinpoint when her happy utopia was cracked for the very first time.

The young princess would guard the night. Sitting high above the earth, resting on the fluffy grey clouds, with a watchful eye scanning everything below her, never stressed or anxious.

She would synchronize her heartbeat with the music of the night. A music only few could hear and even fewer could enjoy. Her dark, silky veil made of whispery dreams and the silent breaths of creatures which quietly moved only under the silver moon she got to rise, covered Equestria gently.

It was never lonely those times. She didn't feel sad. She didn't feel bitter.

When was it that she began to loathe the other ponies?

Why did they have to all sleep during her beautiful night? It bothered her! It made her angry!

She saw them smile at her big sister! She saw them greet her with respect! She saw them wait for her day! Worship and admire her and give her all their love! She couldn't name the feeling that consumed her before it had devoured her whole heart. It was ugly and it stung. It was awful like a wild beast nesting in her chest.

It was jealousy.

Celestia's smiles didn't please her anymore. She wouldn't feel delight when they talked at dawn and nightfall. The smiles were mocking. The stories of her nights seemed dull, empty and boring compared to her glorious day.

She wanted to shout. To scream and yell! I am here! I too am important! Stop ignoring me! Stop looking down on me!

Her calm and gentle self soon got replaced by a bitter and angry stranger. Her magic, prone to darkness and vulnerable to it by nature, turned without her fully realizing it.

It fed with her dismal thoughts and hurt feelings. It fed and it grew. Grew out of her control. And that was the beginning of the end.

Riot, violent fights and pain. It's a blur in the mind of the imprisoned princess now.

She remembers tears. Tears on a beautiful face that she is not sure if she hates or loves anymore. Tears before a great flash of light and energy. And agony and despair.

Truly forgotten this time. So lonely. No one loves her. No one remembers her name, she is sure. Well why would they? She is not sure what it was herself. It's all lost in a dream that was dreamt by another soul, oh so long ago. Maybe not even a dream. A dreadful nightmare…

And she floats through endless and endless time. And she scatters all around this silvery mist and prison on the moon. Forever trapped in that nightmare.

Ah yes..maybe that is it. That is who she is perhaps. That bitter and dark...

Nightmare Moon.


End file.
